San Diego State University will expand its multidisciplinary research and training programs (MDRTP) in the Colleges of Sciences and Engineering through undergraduate and graduate teaching innovations as well as cross-department faculty research collaborations. The University will prepare cohorts of students at the baccalaureate, pre-doctoral and post-doctoral levels skilled in collaborative team approaches to problem solving in the biomedical sciences. The University's Computational Science Research Center (CSRC) will serve as the program's core group for developing new curriculum and coordinating student internships in research laboratories. The CSRC currently offers interdisciplinary training in bachelors, masters and doctoral programs. Participating faculty in the project include members of the Departments of Computer Science, Cell and Molecular Biology, Mechanical Engineering and Mathematics. The MDRTP program will provide long-term interdisciplinary research training through laboratory rotations in multiple disciplines, courses, and research experiences designed to train students across academic divisions to address interdisciplinary approaches for solving complex problems in the biomedical sciences. A key feature of the training program is the Discovery Team in which vertically integrated student groups are assembled for real-world problem solving offered to regional technology sector businesses and National Laboratories. Teams will be managed by an interdisciplinary scientist/engineer panel meeting regularly with the students. Discovery Team participation is offered at three levels: undergraduate and pre-doctoral (for course credit), and postdoctoral. Training activities will include faculty-student symposia, journal clubs, faculty and peer mentoring, new research collaborations, and coordination with SDSU's underserved training programs including MARC, MBRS and Bridges.